The End
by Dancing Ballerina Corpse
Summary: Roy has been stuck in the mansion since he was five years old.Why?Thats what he would like to know.Roy has the mysterious book that recorded his life,but it doesn't anymore now he's looking for the end.Why is he the only one that ages?
1. What are you looking for?

**Chapter 1**

**What are you looking for?**

**

* * *

**

He had been sitting on his bed for awhile now, he was reading the book he had since he was a child. You see he had been stuck in this mansion since he was about 5 years old, how he ended up there was something he would like to know.

Just the day before he had turned 14 years old and had been questioning somethings. There were still so many things he didn't understand, like why was he here and why would he be the only person in this mansion to age?

It still was a big fuzz ball of un-solved questions, but surely he'll find out the purpose of everything and everyone. He closed his book and set it on his bed, he then turned to the clock and saw it was 7:00 am it was even a mystery to him why he would get up so flippin' early.

" I shouldn't be up this early! Link's early birdyness is probably rubbing off on me." Roy said as he left his room and headed down stairs.

As he got to the living he saw things he shouldn't have. There was yoshi dancing on the coffee table in a pink thong that had his name in diamonds on it, singing butti-licious.

" What the hell is that green piece of crap doing!" Roy said shreiking back in horror.

" I DON'T THINK YOU READY FOR THIS JELLY! I DON'T THINK READY FOR THIS JELLY! BECAUSE MY BODY TO BUTTIE-LICIOUS FOR YA BABE!" Yoshi sang horrible off tune.

" Hey yoshi can I get some peanut butter with that jelly?" Link laughed.

Yoshi just glared at link at jumped off the coffee table and walked away. Link still laughing went up to roy and asked " So were you ready for yoshi's jelly?" Roy just glared at link and responded " Thanks to his jelly i won't be able to sleep tonight."

" Well if your going to start getting up this early then you better get use to yoshi's jelly he does it everyday at 7:00am."

" Thanks for the warning link."

Roy then walked outside at sat under a tree. It was the middle of spring, so you can imagine how sunny and beautiful it looked out side. He turned to look down at his side and for reasons beyond his belief there was his book.

He picked it up and opened it to the page he was reading and he realized something he hadn't realized before, the section on this page was about what happened to him yesturday. He turned the page and there was the secetion about what yoshi had did just five minutes ago.

Roy then heard foot steps behind the bushes and turned quickly to see who was there. He saw a man in a black coat just standing there looking at him.

" What do you want?" Roy asked.

The man just walked closer to him and said " I want to know what you are looking for?"

Roy was confused, he had no idea what he had ment.

" Your book it record's your life and as I can see it only has a few more pages left." He said.

Roy just took a look at his book and thought _if this book records my life and it only has a few pages left then... does that mean im going to die?_

" So i ask you again what are you looking for?"

He thought for awhile and answered " I'm looking for the end."

" Soon that book won't record your life, there will be pages scattered all over the mansion of events that will accure find them and then you'll find the end" He then disappered.

Roy just sat there with his book in his hands, as he had just found out this book was his life.

* * *

It was now the evening time in the smash mansion, all the smashers had gathered at the dinner table. As predicted mario wouldn't be handing out plates yet since he was still cooking. 

" Man when is fatass gonna stop hogging down the donuts and get to cookin'!" The angry ganondork barked.

" Yeah I mean it's not like he's the one that needs to eat!" Marth said as he started laughing with link.

Everyone just kept going on and on about mario and the bag of blubber he carries around with him.

" Yeah i bet he even named his blubber! He named it flubber!" Bowser gawked. Which made link and marth crack up even more.

Roy was just sitting there reading his book under the table. He didn't want to be noticed. He was to busy thinking what would accure next in this creeped out mansion. He didn't know what but everyone was getting on his nerves.

" Mario and his jelly belly!" Shouted capt.falcon.

" His ooie gooie!" Yelled dr.mario even tho he didn't know he was dissin his self O.o.

" That big red ass of his!" Barked bowser.

Roy couldn't take it any more it was just to annoying. He came out from under the table and slammed his fiston it. Everyone just turned to look at him.

" Hey roy um what are you doing?" Link asked nervous he could tell roy was annoyed.

" Will you people shut up about mario! Gosh is that what you live for! Is that all you day all flippin' day is check mario out!" Roy yelled.

" Hey shut up you little gobblin!" Ganon stood up and faced roy.

" You need to shut up! As you can see mario isn't the only one with the jelly belly." Roy said poking ganon's stomach.

" Why you little ..." Ganon was about to attack roy when mario walked in and served the food.

Finally everyone sat down and shut up about mario. Marth and link would occasionally whisper things, but that was about it.

* * *

After dinner everyone headed up to their room except for roy he was around the mansion trying to look for the next page of his book. He walked down to the basement and started to look behind the washer and dryer. 

" Where can that page be?" Roy said as he kept looking around.

He started to look in side the washer but only found underwear, shirts, dresses...etc. He left the basement and started in the kitchen he looked every where, he even rumaged through the trash can.

Eventually roy gave up and headed back to his room. He slammed the door and sat on his bed thinking, if he didn't find this page soon the mansion might be in complete utter destruction, and most importantly he wouldn't be able to finish his book!

" Damn maybe bowser got hungry found the page and ate it!" Roy shreiked at the horrible thought because if he did he would have to have bowser crap in a bucket and then dig through it to find the page.

Roy then went by his window and looked out side. Atthe night hewould like to look out, why? He didn't even know he just needed fresh air he thought. He then turned his head and looked down at a tree and there it was that damn page!

He quickly ran down the stairs to the front door, but there was mario standing by the door.

" You-a can't-a go out this-a late." Mario said

Roy just pushed mario to the ground and ran out the door saying " You can't stand in my blubber ass!" He then got to the same tree he was sitting at and picked up the page.

All it had on it were a group of 25 warriors standing infront of the mansion facing the smashers. Roy was so confused because these warriors looked exactly like the smashers.

He just cleared his thoughts and turned around only to find mario standing right in front of him. Roy gulped.

" What-a did you-a call mi-a!" Mario yelled.

* * *

End of chapter 1. This is my newest story hope you liked it! review plz 


	2. Would I lie to you?

**Chapter 2**

**Would I lie to you**

**

* * *

**

Roy woke that morning in a sort of werid fuzzy haze. He looked at the clock and it was 9:00am, he sighed in relief because today he wouldn't have to witness yoshi's jelly. He picked up a black shirt and jeans off his floor and put them on, he figured they were clean.

Roy then opened his door and left the room, as he walked down the hall he could hear quiet whispers coming from peach's room. He didn't want to be snoop, but he wanted to know what was going on in there.

He gently pressed his ear againist the door and heard peach talking to some 'guy' in there. " So no one will find out about this?" Roy heard peach speak.

" Don't worry no one will ever find out." The man whispered.

" Not even her?"

" Not even her."

Roy then thought for a moment, he knew peach must be planning something..but what. He was frustrated, he wanted to know and wanted to know right now.

" Dammit!" Roy yelled out, but quickly shut up realizing his mistake.

" What was that!" Peach asked.

" I'll go check it out." Then the man in the room started to approach the door.

" Shit!" Roy then quickly got off the flippin' floor and ran down the stairs, but unfortunately yoshi left one of his thongs on one of the stairs and you know what happend next, yeah roy tripped on it.

" Curse you yoshi! damn piece of green crap!" Roy stumbled all the way down the stairs and landed on his buttie.

" Owie!" He said rubbing his head.

Marth had witnessed the whole thing and went up to roy. Marth then bent down to roy's level and said " Are you ok little guy?" Roy just growled and said " Don't ever say that again or you'll be eating my fist for lunch."

" Is that a threat?" Marth chuckled.

" It's not a threat it's a deathwish." Roy then got up and walked away.

He then went in the kitchen and you won't believe what he saw, yup you guessed it people. Yoshi was on the kitchen table singing a different song called ' Disco inferno' by Fiffty cent, I think.

" LITTLE WOMEN SHOW ME HOW YOU MOVE IT, GO AHEAD BUT YOUR BACK INTO TO, DO YOUR THING LIKE THERE AIN'T NOTHIN TO IT, SH-SH-SHAKE THAT ASS GIRL!" Yoshi sang...more like screamed.

" What is with you!" Roy screamed at yoshi.

Yoshi just kept singing. Roy then through an egg at yoshi and said " I thought you only did your thang at 7!" Marth then came in and patted roy on his head and said " He singings buttie-licious at 7, he singings disco inferno at 9."

Roy just fell to the floor and sighed " I will never escape yoshi."

" No you won't." Marth smirked and walked out.

Roy just left the kitchen to find zelda sitting on the couch alone. He wondered what was wrong so he went up to her and asked " Hey zelda you looked kinda bummed, wazz up?"

"Huh? Oh hi roy, it's nothing." Zelda lied.

" It's got to be something you seem distracted."Roy said concerned.

"Well I have been thinking lately that something bad is going to happen to my relationship with link." Zelda said.

" Like what?"

" Like i'm going to end breaking up with him or he's going to end up breaking up with me." Zelda hesitated.

" Well do you know where he is?" Roy asked.

" Last time I ch...Zelda was cut off by link kissing her.

" Hey beautiful miss me?" Link smirked.

Roy saw that they probably needed to talk so he slowly walked away. Peach had been watching roy and thought he knew something she didn't so she was going to try to make him spill.

Peach ran up to roy and said " Hey hottie watcha doin'"

" Uh trying to get away from you." Roy said running into the training room.

He looked around to see if any one was in here and there wasn't any one, he was alone. It was awkward for roy he really didn't like to be alone. As he walked around he spotted a piece of paper on the floor.

He then picked it up and looked at it and discovered it was another piece of his book. Roy examined it and saw a picture of a man and woman. The man was hovering over the woman with a sword in his hand like he just killed her.

Roy just stood there shocked. He knew whatever is going to accure shows up on the pages of his book, so this really got him worried. He then walked out of the room only to pichu staring at him.

" What? Do I have a booger on my face or something?" Roy asked in a sarcastic tone.

Pichu just stared at the paper in roy's hand. Pichu then jumped grabbed it out of his hands and took off. Roy couldn't believe what that little teletubie just did.

" Pichu! come back here you little nasty!" Roy then started chasing pichu around the mansion.

Pichu then made a run for into marth's shirt. Marth was laughing insanely as pichu ran back and forth in marth's shirt. Roy caught up to pichu and saw what was going on.

" Pichu get out of there! You perverted little stuffed animal!" Roy then grabbed a bat and started hitting marth trying to hit pichu.

" Ow! Roy stop it! hahahaha!" Marth laughed and yelled at the same time.

Roy just kept hitting marth over and over until pichu jumped out from under marth's and ran out the front door. Roy dropped the bat and ran to follow pichu, but first stopped and turned to marth.

" Sorry marth." Then ran out the door.

Marth, who was turning blue on the floor answered " It didn't hurt!"

Roy saw that pichu had stopped by the gates of the mansion and over to pichu.

" Gimme that you little weasel!" Roy then grabbed the page away from pichu.

Pichu just stuck it's toungue out at roy and ran away. Roy rolled his and turned around to find 3 men standing on the other side of the gates.

" Um can I help you?" Roy asked.

" Yes you can. We have come here to give a letter to the head of this mansion." One of the men spoke.

" For what?" Roy asked confused.

" To challenge his smashers aganist my masters fighters." Another said.

" You mean like a melee?" Roy asked.

" More like 25 aganist 25. The person who has the most fighters alive on their team wins." The last spoke.

Roy just stood there in disbelief . He then ran away from the gates as fast as he could and into mario's office. Roy dropped off the letter and ran to his room.

He grabbed his book and quickly turned it to the page he found yesturday and read it...

_25 warriors come to battle from a far away land.._

_only 23 smashers are alive to accept the challenge._

Roy just sat there in a blank state, could this mean 2 of the smashers will be killed before this accured? When and who?

* * *

End of chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed reading it. I thank all who took the time to read and review! review plz. 


	3. Knock me out and let me go back to sleep

**Chapter 3**

**Knock me out and let me go back to sleep**

**

* * *

**

_" I'm dead I'm dead." He spoke in his sleep._

_The room was cold and silent, not one soul could be heard._

_" Your not dead yet; your only half dead you have yet to expierence death it self." A voice echoed in the room of solitued_

_" If i'm not dead then what am I?"_

_" Your a ..."_

_" A what?"_

_" Your a ----_

"YOSHI!"

Roy immediately shot up from the living couch screaming at the top his lungs. Yoshi started to poke roy over and over until roy slapped him in the face.

" Don't EVER do that again! You got that you green piece of annoying crap." Roy then rubbed his head wondering / _How did I end up on the couch? And where's my bloody book./_

" YOSHI! Y-O-S-H-I! YoShI!" Yoshi ran around yelling his stupid damned name all over the freakin' place because roy had slapped him in his face.

Marth immediately ran down stairs and started to rub and plant kisses on yoshi's face. " It's ok, It's ok mommy is here now my little sugar booger."

Roy just turned pale he couldn't believe marth. Yoshi was just purring as marth showed him love. " Damn marth how much pleasure can this turtle give you?"

" Roy he's not a turtle he's a dinosaur and I love yoshi like a pet" Marth continued.

" Marth I suggest you and your 'turtle' get help, because you have some issues." Roy said as he began to walk away.

" He's a dinosaur damnit!"

" Same thing."

Link was walking down stairs when he had seen marth and yoshi. He almost threw up it was just to lovie-dovie for link. He walked passed marth and said " Get room don't just sit there and do that in public sicko's."

Marth stopped petting yoshi and went up to link and said " What about you and zelda? I've been hearing 'noises' in your room."

" Yeah unlike you and yoshi I actually have a room." Link just snickered and walked away. Marth just glared at link and followed him into the kitchen.

" Hey marth have you heard the news yet?" Link asked.

" No why?" Marth asked curious.

" Well in a couple of months were having this big tournament with some other smashers from a far away land." Link said a little ticked.

" Really? I never knew that, so are we supose to practice or whatever?" Marth asked curious.

Link sighed " Well one of them is coming to 'observe' us to see if were 'good' enough." Marth smiled and asked " Do you know what he looks like?"

" I have no idea, but he better be hot dude i'm tired of looking at ugly ass guys around here." Link laughed.

Marth pushed link lightly and laughed " Hey what do you mean all the guys here are ugly?"

" Well except for roy he's hot and so are you." Link smiled.

" Your so gay link." Marth laughed.

" I am not gay! or am I ?" Link said slapping marth's butt.

Marth just punched link the arm " Pervert stop trying to go straight when you all ready entered the gay gates!"

" I am not gay! I'm bi-sexual." Link laughed.

" You no what you niether of those things."

" Then what am I?"

" Horny."

" SHUT-UP!"

* * *

Outside sat roy, under a large tree with his book. He sighed and closed his eyes " Things have been getting really werid these past days." He looked down at his book " It's all your fault! If you already had all the pages I would know what to do." 

" But then it wouldn't be an adventure now would it?"

" No I guess not..Hey wait who are you?" Roy yelled and backed away from the figure next to him.

" Well it's pleasure to meet you to." Said the figure.

" Hey you did you not hear me? Who are you!" Roy demanded.

The boy huffed, he had long blonde hair with icy blue eyes. He wore a light blue button down longed sleeved shirt with black jeans. Roy just glared at the boy for still not listening.

" ARE YOU FLIPPIN' DEAF WHO ARE YOU!" Roy yelled.

" Owie that hurt. Fine you little brat if it matters so much my name Rinka and i'm your spirit guide." Rinka replied.

" Well you can go home I don't need no spirit guide. So good-bye shoo-shoo go on leave i'm not stopping you ass." Roy snorted.

Rinka slammed his hand down on roy's book and was in face literally. " Look, I didn't ask for the job ok! You have the book don't you? Well that's why i'm here and you are the ass here ass."

Roy just looked at rinka and saw that he was floating. Roy wondered why rinka would float when he has legs. " Well rinka, you don't seem like no spirit guide to me."

" What?"

" I mean look at you; your probably just 2 years older then me and you don't dress much like a spirit guide." Roy pointed out.

Rinka just smirked and said " I don't have to be old and dress old to, I can still be a spirit guide and look lovely."

Roy laughed and said " So how am I supposed to explain you to my friends?" Rinka rolled his eyes and said " They can't see me stupid only you can."

" Ok then all mighty (not) spirit guide what purpose do you serve?"

" Well I 'have' to protect you even if I don't 'want' to I also explain things to you that you don't understand and last but not least help you with your mission." Rinka said.

Roy really didn't like the idea of having a spirit guide, but having rinka around made things ALOT easier and ALOT harder at the same time.

Link and marth walked outside when they saw roy talking to himself. They couldn't see rinka so they just asumed roy was crazy. Thay walked over to roy and asked " Who are talking to little buddy?"

Rinka just laughed at roy being called ' Little buddy' roy just glared at rinka and said " Shut up!" Link blinked a couple of times and said " What?" Roy just turned back to look at them and replied " Oh um it's nothing lets just go back inside shall we?"

Link and marth shrugged and walked back towards the mansion, while roy and rinka trailed behind. Rinka giggled and started poking roy, this made roy really angry at rinka.

" What's wrong little buddy?" Rinka laughed.

" SHUT UP!"

* * *

" Ok-a everyone calm-a down please-a" Mario said trying to calm everyone. He had summoned everyone to the living room for a meeting. 

Rinka just looked at mario and said " He has some serious dough (blubber) on him doesn't he?" Roy just yelled at him again " SHUT UP!" Which cause everyone in that room to shut up.

Roy just sunk in his seat embarrast, while rinka laughed. Mario then continued " Everyone I-a would like-a to a introduce you-a to the-a leader of-a the other smashers-a."

A person then walked in with black hair wearing black pants, shirt and shoes with gray gloves, he looked about marth's age (17). Everyone looked straight into his icy purple eyes and immediately knew he wasn't friendly.

" My name Yasuhiro and I'll be observing you for the next six months. I expect nothing but the best from you." He said observing everyone in that one, but only caught his eye and that was rinka.

He was able to see him.

He looked rinka up and down and knew who he was. He also knew he wasn't human " I remember him..heh hope he still remembers me I had so much fun with that one."

Mario turned to Yasuhiro and said " Follow me-a please." Mario then lead Yasuhiro up stairs while everyone followed except for roy and rinka.

" Well he didn't seem to friendly." Roy said getting up.

" Don't trust him."

" What?"

" Don't trust him! He's not normal I've seen him before." Rinka said.

" Where have you seen him before?" Roy asked curious.

Rinka just hesistated and replied " Uh I think you should go to bed now!"

" What!" Roy yelled.

" You heard me! Get your little butt to bed!" Rinka yelled pushing roy up stairs.

* * *

End of chapter 3. wow finally updated! I hope you enjoyed it! plz tell me what you think of my new characters. Thanxz for taking time to review the last chapters. Review plz! Marth and link are **NOT **gay just silly. 


	4. Off guard red handed now im far from lon...

**Chapter 4**

**Off guard red handed now i'm far from lonely**

**

* * *

**

" WAKE UP! LOSER!" Rinka yelled in Roy's ear. " AHHH!" Roy screamed as he fell off his bed. Roy was pissed, just yesturday Yoshi that stupid turtle woke him up now his stupid spirit guide is screaming at him at 6:30 am. " Why can't everyone one just leave me alone dang nabit!" Roy yelled and got off the floor.

" Why don't you give everyone a reason to leave you alone." Rinka suggested. " Like what?" Roy asked curious. " Don't shower for 5 weeks, you'll smell so bad no one will come 50 feet near you." Rinka snickered. " SHUT-UP!" Roy said grabbing some clothes and walking in the bathroom.

" Now that he's up I guess I can go scare the other ugly creatures that live here." Rinka laughed and went down the hall into Marth's room. Rinka looked around Marth's room and saw dirty underwear lying around on the floor. Rinka sinffed Marth and then sniffed the underwear. " YUCK! These underwear don't even belong to him! Marth must have gotten busy last night hehehe."

Rinka bent down to Marth's ear and whispered " Hey Marth everybody in the mansion knows that you got busy with Donkey Kong last night. They congratulate you and your monkey childeren." Marth bolted up from his sleep screaming.

" IT IS A LIE!" Marth yelled failing his arms in the air and looking around the room, but he saw no one. " Hello? Any here?" Marth started to panic immediately. " Wait if no one is here and some one was just whispering in my ear..that can only mean one thing..." Marth ran out of his room screaming for his pathetic life.

" SPOOKS! THERE'S SPOOKS IN THIS MANSION AHHHH! HEAR ME NOW SPOOKS DON'T EAT ME! EAT LINK I HEARD ELF'S ARE GOOD IN STEW!" Marth yelled.

Link walked out of his room and punched Marth in the face. " Shut your gay ass mouth up fool!" Marth was just on the floor twitching while Rinka bursted into hysterical laughter " Hahaha! That was so bloody brillant Hahahaha! I crack myself up." Rinka said floating back in Roy's room.

Roy had just walked out of the bathroom and heard Marth. " What was that all about?" Rinka held in his giggles " Oh just Marth thinking a ghost was trying to communicate with him and eat him." Roy raised his eyebrow " Okkkkkk..." He then walked out of his room followed by Rinka.

Roy walked up to Link and asked " Marth has issues doesn't he?" Link nodded " I think he should get professional help or be put in a mental institution." Marth got up and spoke " I'm not kidding! Instead of seeing dead people...I 'HEAR' dead people O.o" Marth then made this werid look which made Link and Roy freaked out.

Roy then thought " Link, Marth never had this problem before did he?" Link thought " He never did...hmm that's strange." Roy then glared at Rinka " So your the culprit..." Rinka just laughed. Link then asked " Roy who are you talking to?" Roy sweatdropped " Oh no one."

Link sighed " I hope Yasuhiro wasn't watching us." Roy nodded. " If we were to see us he would think were ---- Roy was cut off " As a matter of fact I was watching you." Yasuhiro said as he appeared. Link eyes bulged out of his head and gave Roy the look of ' Were in deep shit now '

" I never knew this is how smashers at your standards acted, it's so immature." Yasuhiro said. " Um sir please forgive us for our childish actions this not the way act 'ever' today must be an off day for us." Roy said. " An off day? Well isn't that to bad for you." Yasuhiro said walking away and writing something down.

Link slumbed to the floor " Were screwed...our image is screwed...i'm screwed!" Marth rolled his eyes " Who isn't screwed?" Roy nodded " True." Link yawned " Anyway why don't we go downstairs to get some breakfast?" Roy nodded.

Link and Roy then picked up Marth and carried him downstairs with them and following close behind was Rinka starting to whisper in Marth's ear again. " SPOOKS!" Marth yelled and stumbled all the way down stairs.

" Ouch..." Link and Roy said as they shook their heads.

* * *

" OOO sha LALA OO sha Lalala OO sha LALA OOO!" Zelda sang as she washed dishes. The guys walked in the kitchen and watched Zelda sing her little song. Link then walked up to zelda and asked " Babe, what exactly are you singing?" Zelda just glanced at Link and went back to washing dishes. 

" Link, just leave the woman alone." Roy said. Link just nodded and backed away from Zelda.

Roy then took the toaster out and put some toast in there. They then all sat down on the table. " Hey guys I need to tell ya somethin'." Roy said glaring at Rinka. " What is it Homie G!" Marth jumped out of his seat and started to brake dance.

Link just gave Marth a look " No Marth No..." Marth pouted and sat back down. Roy just shook his head " Ok.. so listen up yesuraday I heard Peach talking to this guy in her room about something...it seemed really suspicious." Link just raised his eyebrow " Really?" Roy nodded. Marth just sat there not interested in the coversation at all.

" Hello boys, I was wondering if you would join me out sight for a moment." Yasuhiro said looking down at them. They just glanced at eachother and followed him outside. " I bet your all wondering why I asked for you to come out here aren't you?" They nodded. " Well it's because I need to ask you a few questions." " Questions?" Roy asked. " Yes."

Link sat down in the grass and then said " Go for it." Yasuhiro then pulled out a piece of paper and sat on the grass with them. " The first questions are for Marth." Marth just sat up straight and ready. Yasuhiro then read the questions of the list:

What's your name: Marth

Where were you born: Altea

Have you ever killed someone: ( Marth paused but answered ) Yes

If you have killed someone who: My...Father

Why are you at the mansion: Uh...to be a smasher?

Were you ever married: NO!

Do you have a girlfriend: No

Are you proud with your accomplishments: Yes

Yasuhiro then wrote something down and then said " Link it's your turn." " Ok..." Link then sat up.

What's your name: Link

Where were you born: Hyrule

Have you ever killed someone: Uh...does Ganondork count?

What's your weapon of choice: My sword

Do you have a girlfriend: Yes

Do you love her: Yes

Do you feel the need to kill for pleasure: Uh no...

Are you happy with your life: Yes

Yasuhiro wrote something down and turned to Roy " It's your turn." Roy nodded " I'm ready. Shoot."

What's you name: Roy

Where were you born: Pharea

Have you ever killed someone: Yes

Are you afarid of death: No

Do you look foward to death: Uh...maybe

Do spirits follow you: Yes

Are you lieing to yourself and everyone around you: Uh...no comment.

Yasuhiro stood up and spoke " Thank you for time boys I appreciate it..goodbye Roy, Marth,Link and Rinka." Yasuhiro smirked at Rinka and walked away. Marth scratched his head " Whose Rinka?" Link shrugged " Don't know" Marth and Link then headed back in the house.

Roy then looked at Rinka " Well that was odd...I thought only I could see you!" Rinka just stood there. " So how do you know Yasuhiro and how come he can see you?" Rinka sighed.

" Well for one thing he can see the dead." Roy nodded. " Ok and...?" Roy asked.

Rinka blushed " Well..um he's my ex-lover..."

" WHAT?" Roy screamed almost jumping out of his underwear.

* * *

End of chapter 4. I finally updated! Sorry for the long delay. hoped you enjoyed it! Review plz! Thank you. 


	5. Asleep I still see you lying next to me

**The End**

**Chapter 5**

**_Asleep I still see you lying next to me

* * *

_**

" ARRGH!" Link screamed trying to rip his shirt off. I bet your all wondering why link is trying to rip his shirt off. Well let's just say the smashers just got a knew wardrobe. Marth was crying a corner, Pikachu was having a tantrum, Bowser was screaming because his clothes and underwear to small and it was giving a super wedgie, Zelda was punching holes in walls, Samus was shooting anyone who looked her way, Capt. Falcon was looking Samus's way and was immediately SHOTDOWN!

Yasuhiro shook his head " Smashers believe me change is for the best." Falcon was so angry he kicked Ganondork in the head Ganon flew like a bird into the wall or smashed into a tree like Tarzan on crack. Luigi was sulking in his room and screaming " I MUST BE GREEN! GREEN LIKE YOSHI! GREEN LIKE LINK! GREEN LIKE PEEWEE HERMAN!"

Roy then threw a abnormally huge WALNUT at Luigi and Luigi screamed for the pain was unbareble! " PEEWEE HERMAN IS NOT GREEN! HE IS FLIPPIN' YELLOW! ARE YOU COLOR BLIND?"

Luigi then screamed and cried " YES I IS COLOR BLIND AHHHHHH!" Luigi then jumped out the window swalloed a bug hit a tree branch danced with Fred Flinstone hit a tree then hit the ground and died!

Roy shook his head" Idiot." Rinka then started poking Roy over and over until Roy couldn't take it and poked Rinka the eye! Oh yes it was painful so painful i feel pity for the eye. Just kidding. " Rinka, will stop poking my Flippin' face! How would you feel if I poked your FILPPIN' FACE YOU FLIPPIN' FACE POKER!"

Rinka laughed at Roy " It's just you look so funny in your little uniform!" Roy glared and smashed The TOLIET, which was to bad for Mario cuz he needed to pee and with no toliet he went pee OONNNNNNNNN LINK! Link was angry, he took a Dorito shoved it down Marths throat so Marth would die, But Link's plans to destroy Marth failed so Link went into a corner and sulked!

" Everybody calm down!" Yasuhiro yelled as everyone fell silent.

" There will be no more Sulking, Crying, Yelling, Kicking, Shooting, Throwing or Dieing today!"

" You will wear your new matching PINK pants and WHITE bunny shirt that says ' I like picking flowers and skipping in my PINK bunny pajamas I got from 50 cent!' in pride!"

Roy then stood up and yelled " WHERES THE PRIDE IN THATYOU BUTT-MONKEY!" Everyone looked at Roy in shock cuz no one dared call any other pathetic human being a BUTT-MONKEY!

Yasuhiro was so angry he ripped off his ugly White shirt he got from BigLots and revealed his harry chest of hair and what lived inside this chest of hair u ask? well BUTT-MONKEY'S ofcourse. He then rubbed Roy's face in his arm pits and the smell was so FATAL Roy EXPLODED! Just kidding or am I?

* * *

" Dang nabit! Why do I have to scrub the toilets for the next PATHETIC MONTH OF MY PATHETIC LIFE?" Roy asked Rinka while scrubing a toilet. Rinka pondered sarcasticly and replied " I don't know, maybe it's because you broke one of the toilets and you called Yasuhiro a butt-monkey." 

Roy snorted " Well, he deserves to be called a butt-monkey. He's the one making us wear matching uniforms and may I remind you that the pants are PINK and the shirt is WHITE with a bunny on it!" Rinka laughed while Roy growled as he scrubbed the toilet. Just then the intercom turned on and everyone could hear Mario announcing something.

" Hello-o smashers tomorrow-a we will be having guests over so I want all of you-a to be-a on your best behavior and-a wear your best uniform-a. Why are-a guests coming-a you ask-a? For a-a practice tornament-a of course! SO-a be prepared-a! One more thing, Roy-a can you come and fix-a my toilet? The water is flooding out-a and all-a the nasty-a stuff is-a coming out-a. Thank you-a all and-a have a-a nice day-a!"

The announcement ended leaving poor Roy sulking all the way up the staris. He sighed and went intoMario's Bathroom where all the water and nasty stuff was coming out. Roy then pulled out his plunger and started to plung. Hours later he was finishing scrubbing the floor when in the corner in Mario's waste basket he a found a piece of paper.

" Hmm could this be another page to my book?" He picked up the paper and turned over to discover it was a page of his book! " Wow, I find these papers in bizzare places." He looked at and immediately dropped it to the floor. " No..it can't be! Why?"

* * *

At dinner everyone remained silent, no one was really in the mood for a conversation. Sometimes they would ocasionally glance at one another but, that was the only sign the gave each other until Falcon spoke " Is it just me or does every one here not want to dicuss the practice tornament tomorrow?" They all glanced at him. " Do you actually think that were going to fight them looking like this? I don't know about the rest of you but, im not coming out to fight." Link said while playing with his food. 

Marth nodded. " We look ridiculous!" Fox yelled. Zelda sighed " We look like Easter eggs." Zeldas comment caused everyone to laugh slightly but, then died off because, they really did look like Easter Eggs. After they all sat in slience pondering over what might occur tommorrow.

" Sorry to ruin our little depressing episode here but, has anyone seen Roy?" Link asked. They all looked and realized Roy wasn't there. " Ah, forget about he's probably still cleaning toilets." Ganondork spat. They all noded and went back to their pondering/sulking.

But, they were wrong Roy was no longer cleaning toilets.

Roy pulled out his sword and looked down on his victim and whispered " You really should always sleep with one eye open."

* * *

End Of Chapter 5. R&R! please. 

I'm sorry I haven't update this story in6 months! I know it's been a LONG time but, please review tell me if the chapter was good, tell me what you liked and disliked. Thank you!


End file.
